Reflected Red
by Xirel
Summary: What happens when Genesis, once so close to Angeal and Sephiroth, begins to distance himself before disappearing without a trace? What happens when he meets someone who will plunge him back into the painful shadows of his past that he had tried to escape?
1. Memories

**Xirel here! This is my first story submitted on and I must admit... I am getting quite a bit confused every so often... This is so different from DeviantArt! (Yes, I am also Xirel from DeviantArt x3) This story is set in the Crisis Core time period and focuses mainly around Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth.**

**Just a warning though: later on the story getsa bit... _Mature._ But don't worry. I'll post at the beginning of the chapters to say if there's anything really you need to worry about, or anything you may not want to see.**

**Oh yes... And if you like my work, please leave a comment. Besides, although I will update eventually, comments make me submit new chapters a whole lot faster. Even if only one person likes my work, I'll update for them! o Usually I already have the next couple chapters written out... I just need the motivation to submit them. Even one comment will motivate me x3**

**Anyways... You've listened to me talk long enough... On with the story...?**

**Disclaimer: If I REALLY owned Final Fantasy, my name would be Tetsuya Nomura, I would live in Japan, and it wouldn't be a game. It would be a manga. And I would have giant plushies of Cloud and Genesis sitting in my room waiting to be snuggled... **

_Stifling a heartwrenching sob, the young child shut his eyes tight and burried his face into his knees, not daring to move from his position seated in the corner. They had done it to him again... It was just like always. And like always... No matter how hard he would try... The tears would sooner or later manage to leak through his thick lashes._

_But something was different about this time... This time... He wasn't alone. Rapid, heavy footsteps ran towards him, speeding up when its owner was close enough to see the now sobbing, broken soul. "Gen!" Strong, muscled arms wrapped around him tightly and the young boy burried his face into the newcomers' chest, small, lithe arms wrapping around his waist, almost afraid that if he didn't hold on strong enough, his last connection to sanity would slip away from him just as everything else had. "Genesis... It's ok. I'm here. I'm here! Don't cry... Please don't cry..."_

_"Angie... How... How did you find me...?"_

_"I followed you... Genesis... I saw it. I saw what happened..."_

_"Don't leave me!"_

_"Never..." Angeal tightened his grip on the frantic redhead. He was only 9 and already having lived out so many horrors in his life... Only 9..._

_"Angie... I'm... Scared..."_

_"Don't be. I'm here for you. I won't let anything hurt you anymore... Never again."_

_"Angeal..." Gently Angeal grasped Genesis's chin and tilted his face up, staring into frantic, pleading eyes._

_While placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, the older 14-year-old whispered, "I promise_._" _

Slowly opening his eyes, Angeal rolled over onto his side, mind filled with the dream he had just had. He could clearly remember that day... He remembered glancing out of his window and across the street, seeing Genesis limping out of the front door of his house, blood streaming from several gashes and falling onto the grass of his front lawn. Frantically he remembered bolting out of his room to help Genesis, but by the time he had gotten out the door his younger friend had already begun running down the street with something being hurled at him and a loud voice yelling, "don't come back you little brat!"

He remembered Genesis taking a few turns and having lost him... He remembered desperately searching, panting, calling his name... Until at last he found him huddled in a corner at a deadend in what seemed to be a familliar place to Genesis. He also remembered wondering if this kind of thing happened to him often... If Genesis was regularly beaten by his foster father.

As he closed his eyes and sighed, another memory made its way into his mind...

* * *

_"Angie! You're back! I missed you so much!"_

_"Genesis..." Angeal had hissed. "I told you not to call me that! We're not kids anymore."_

_"Aww but Angie..."_

_"Genesis Rhapsodos!" The frisky redhead flinched, shrinking away slightly._

_"Sorry... Angeal."_

_"That's better." Angeal glared down at him, but soon a traitorous smile snuck its way onto his lips and Genesis beamed in reply, almost tackling Angeal to the ground in a tight hug._

_"Missed you!"_

_The black-haired 23-year-old rolled his eyes and laughed nervously. "But Gen... It's only been a few days!" Genesis pouted. "Alright alright... I missed you too. Terribly. I was hoping I wouldn't come home to see you impaled with someone's sword."_

_"If you get to call me Gen I get to call you Angie!" Genesis complained, letting go of his friend and crossing his arms stubbornly. Once again Angeal laughed, putting Genesis into a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Angeal! Not the hair, not the hair!"_

_Angeal released him, smirking mischievously as Genesis hurried to fix his, 'precious,' hair. "Genesis... How did you ever get into SOLDIER again?"_

_"Angeal!"_

_"Tell me one thing..." Angeal sighed and rubbed his forehead, looking extremely exasperated all of a sudden, perhaps even a little perplexed._

_"Angeal? Of course. Anything." Genesis frowned, worried about the sudden seriousness in his best friend's tone._

_"You didn't... No... It's nothing."_

_"Angeal? Tell me! What's wrong? I didn't what? Angeal!"_

_"Well... When I left..." Angeal sighed and turned away. "Nevermind."_

_"Angeal!" Genesis jumped onto his back with his arms around the taller man's neck, feet dangling in the air a few inches off the ground. "Angeal I know something's wrong! You have that look on your face again!"_

_"Genesis... Promise to answer this question truthfully?"_

_The redhead frowned. "Of course... I'd never lie to you..."_

_"Then tell me..." Angeal smirked over his shoulder at him. "You didn't... Cry... When I left... Did you?" That question earned him a hard punch to the arm as Genesis slid off his back and began storming away angrilly. "No really, did you?" Angeal snickered, following him. When Genesis didn't reply he frowned and stopped dead in his tracks. "You did... Didn't you."_

_"I did not!" The flustered 18-year-old whirled on his heal, glaring at Angeal with hate-filled eyes, that appeared reflective, more so than usual..._

_"Then why are you so defencive?" Angeal kicked himself inwardly, noticing that tears were actually building up behind Genesis's eyes, threatening to escape._

_Genesis looked at the ground, biting his lower lip. "I didn't cry... But I wanted to."_

_Angeal rolled his eyes, gathering Genesis into a hug. "You're such a baby sometimes..."_

_"Am not! You told me you'd be gone for possibly a month! I... I didn't know if you'd come back to me alive!"_

_Angeal sighed. "Genesis... Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you think I've got what it takes to make First Class?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Do you think... If that was only my first mission... That I'd let myself die so soon?"_

_"Course not."_

_"Think I'd leave my pretty little girlfriend all alone in this world?"_

_Genesis smirked. "And who would that be...? Wait... How come you never told me about her?!"_

_"I didn't? I could've sworn I did..."_

_"Angeal you ass! Fill me in on her! Now!"_

_Angeal laughed. "Alright just calm down... Well... She's shorter than me..."_

_"Shorter's good..."_

_"Light as a feather too..."_

_"Also good..."_

_"She's got short, red hair..."_

_"Red hair's always sexy."_

_"Really firey, spirited and quite short-tempered..."_

_"Those can be pretty endearing, but wouldn't that get annoying after a while?"_

_"It does. She can be a bitch too when she wants to be."_

_"Not so good..."_

_"She's real sensitive and has quite a feminine flair, but keeps that hidden. Oh and she's always tackling me or jumping on my back."_

_"Sorta sounds familliar... Do I know her?"_

_"Oh and she's got the same eye colour as you. And she loves wearing leather. /i Tight, i leather..." Angeal looked pointedly at Genesis's red cloak, his gaze then dropping to his black pants._

_"That's pretty sexy- Hey wait..." Angeal laughed at him. "That is NOT funny!" _

That day... Seemed so long ago now. The days when Genesis and Angeal were inseperable seemed like a distant dream... Every passing minute they were drifting further and further away from each other as darkness threatened to swallow Genesis up whole. The Genesis Angeal knew was barely there... This new, replacement Genesis, was slowly destroying HIS Genesis. His Genesis... He liked that term. He didn't know why but... He just... Did.

His Genesis... He would save His Genesis. No matter what it would take...


	2. Rhapsodos's Rhapsodies

**10 more chapters to submit... Wheeze I think I'll take a break after 5... ㄱㄱ;**

**No worries for you Sephiroth fans! He joins in all the fun in the next chapter ;3**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Geny an' Angie no mine! cries **

* * *

"Lieutenant Rhapsodos. Late again, I see?" Genesis didn't reply as he simply walked to the front of the classroom full of Recruits, most of them star struck and gaping in awe at finally getting to meet a First Class. Though it was in fact the second time he had come to visit, the Recruits were still overly-excited, hoping that this time they'd get to see him in action.

"Fashionably late. Wouldn't you agree?" Genesis gave his trademark smirk briefly, then turned to face the Recruits, crossing his arms and proceeding to look harsh, cold and strict. "As you all should recall quite clearly," closing his eyes and beginning to slowly pace to one side of the room, Genesis paused to add emphasis to what he said next, stopping by a desk and snatching a piece of paper from one Recruit's hand. "I tolerate neither speaking, nor note passing." He read over the piece of paper, frowned, then burned it, calmly dropping the ashes onto the wooden desk before leisurly striding back towards the front. "Today we will spar. Those of you who decide to jerk off during the lecture we will have beforehand will be hung by their shoelaces on the ceiling fan in General Sephiroth's office. You will then tell him you went in there looking to jack his Masamune and he will deal with you quite... Unmercilessly."

Opening his eyes, he quickly scanned the restless, now slightly frightened students before throwing in a quick, "understood?" For the millionth time he was wondering just what he was doing here... What indeed. In this classroom full of Recruits, not unlike himself and Angeal back when they had joined SOLDIER, were only memories that pained him to recall. Memories he wanted to forget, but couldn't. Memories that were stopping him from doing what he knew he had to do...

What he had to do no matter what happened, no matter his fate. What he had to do in order to protect the only two he had ever held close to him. '_Wishing for tomorrow... my soul shatters. My pride is broke. My wing is broken. I am no longer able to fly... I have become such a monster... Haven't I?'_

"Even if there is no promise for tomorrow, I swear I'll definitely return to the place where you're standing. A drop of the planet's hope from ending land, the far side of the sky and the distant water surface become a secret offering." One of the students raised his hand timidly as the others stared at Genesis in confusion. "Yes?"

"Excuse me Sir but... _What_?"

"Only thinking out loud..." He flashed the briefest of smiles, only the corners of his mouth quirking up, but a smile nonetheless...A rare scene from the First-Class SOLDIER.

* * *

**I know I know... Genesis is highly confusing. But you'd do best to remember those words... They have a meaning which I shall translate later on...**


	3. Silver

**As promised... Sephiroth makes his appearance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sephiroth either... Cry cry sob sob **

* * *

"General... What's the date today?" 

"July 4, why do you ask Lieutenant?" Sephiroth looked over his shoulder curiously, his step faltering slightly.

Angeal sighed, one hand over his face. "That's what I thought..."

"Angeal...?" The First-Class SOLDIER stopped completely and put a comforting hand on his sub-ordinate's shoulder, frowning. "What exactly is the significance of this particular day to you?"

The black haired SOLDIER shifted his fingers away from his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Don't you remember?" Sephiroth's frown deepened as he concentrated, wracking his memory. He released Angeal's shoulder as his eyes widened when comprehension finally took him. Angeal merely nodded.

After a long moment of silence, Sephiroth muttered, "I cannot believe I have forgotten... We used to be so..."

"Close. I know, Seph. I know..."

* * *

Genesis frowned into the mirror, eyes narrowing at a single strand of hair... There was no way whatsoever that he would have a grey hair at _23_... Wait... It wasn't grey... It was... _Silver_... 

A silver strand of hair. Just like Sephiroth's. Just what did that mean...?

* * *

"Seph... We should plan something for him. Even if he's drifted away from us, we're still his friends, right?" 

The General nodded. "We should. But nothing too elaborate. On the contrary, I believe something small actually would be more befitting, given the circumstances. If we're going to do anything we should start now."

Angeal nodded, then smiled. "We need to get him something."

A silver brow quirked up at the comment. "And how do you propose we do that exactly?"

"Well _General Sephiroth_, if only _someone_ would give me permision to take a leave for the day... Now where would we ever find someone to do that, _General_ _Sephiroth_?"

"Preposterous. Lieutenat Hewley... You don't have a fever now, do you?"

"Eh? Oh... I do feel a little faint come to think of it..."

"Why don't you take the day off then."

Angeal beamed. "Thanks Seph! You should probably get Cadet Strife to bake a cake, he's the best cook in this whole place I think... Besides you-know-who... Anyways... He likes chocolate and rasberries... Just a hint," Angeal winked before his face contorted in pain and he groaned. "I shall take my leave now General... Right after notifying the Recruits that I'm not too up to training with them today..."

Sephiroth merely smiled as Angeal limped off, going just a little over-dramatic in his acting...

* * *

** Gasp! Angeal said 'eh'!!! He's Canadian like me?! I thought he was Japanese! Faint**


	4. Unimportant Pasts and Undecided Futures

**Sorry, no Sephy in this one... Next chapter and further chapters after that. He will show up a lot more often after this chapter! ;) Promise! **

* * *

Genesis sighed, flopping onto his bed in defeat. Two silver strands of hair... Two... That was more than one... But why was he so worried about that? Maybe it was because... He knew he wasn't entirely human... He could feel it... He could sense it. And that was why he knew he had to do what he was supposed to do...

Until he found out what exactly he was, he had to keep far away from those he cared about. So he wouldn't hurt them. Silently flipping through the one book he always carried with him, he muttered aloud a single quote written on its pages, "when will the beasts of this world bring their fight to an end? From the dark sky, the Goddess comes whirling down. The door to the light opens to happiness, together with the gift of the Goddess." An abrupt knock on the door caused him to jump slightly and he nearly dropped his book. With a sigh of defeat he muttered, "No one's home..."

Genesis rolled onto his side so his back was facing the door as it opened, heavy footsteps echoing across the floor. He could've sworn those footsteps belonged to someone he knew... But he refused to think that was the case... Under his breath he whispered another quote, so softly that only Mako-enhanced hearing would be able to detect it, "the most profound mystery is the Gift of the Goddess and in pursuit of this gift we set on a journey and take flight. Hopeless as it may seem we stand and carry onward with the ripples of water that surface on our hearts."

"Still reading Loveless?"

"Lieutenant Hewley..." Genesis sighed and rolled onto his back, staring into the familliar face of the first person who had ever cared.

"I would've thought that by now you would've finished... Still a slow reader, hm? You haven't changed..." Angeal chuckled, both hands on his hips as he smiled down at the elegant redhead.

"I believe I said no one was home."

"And you're right. No one of any importance anyways..." He smirked when Genesis rolled his eyes. "Of course... Since there's no one home... That means I can take what I want and get away with it..." Angeal eyed a hand crafted red blade as he spoke, taking a few, deliberatly slow steps towards it.

In obvious annoyance Genesis shut his book, leaving it on his bed as he got up and snatched away his sword, glaring at Angeal with his arms crossed. "What do you want Lieutenant?"

"Genesis... Cut it with the formalities, would you?" Although it had bothered him before, Angeal would have given anything for Genesis to call him, 'Angie,' again... Even if it was only once.

"Lietenant Rhapsodos. That, or nothing at all."

"So the past doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Hurt leaked through Angeal's voice.

"What is in the past remains part of the past. It is only the future that matters, as it is yet undecided."

"Genesis... What happened to you?"

"I grew up Lieutenant Hewley. We are no longer children." Genesis knew he was hurting Angeal with his harsh words, but it was for the best. Although he desperately wanted to return to those innocent days, he also wanted Angeal to leave. Leave and never come back. Angeal was so pure... He deserved more than Genesis could possibly give.

What Angeal did next shocked him. He had expected him to walk out the door, to look hurt... Never bother talking to him again... So... Why was Angeal walking over to him smirking mischievously! He knew that look... "Genesis Rhapsodos... You've been such a notty boy. You should see the General."

Genesis swallowed nervously, taking a step back. "A-An... L-Lieutenant Hewley...?" In his mind, Angeal couldn't help but feel pure and utter bliss at Genesis's near slip-up. He had almost used his first name... Almost. His Genesis was still there... Burried deep, sure... But still there... Almost maniacally, he grinned before throwing Genesis over his shoulder in one clean motion. "Angeal! what are you-!" Finally...

"Oh hush and enjoy the ride." Genesis struggled, protesting loudly at Angeal's, 'immature impulsiveness.' Although he was sure Genesis was going to be mad at him for quite a while, Angeal couldn't help but feel joy. Not once more did he say, 'Lieutenant Hewley.' It was only, 'Angeal.' He knew it wasn't normal to feel happy about it, or even excited, but it was how he felt. He imagined they were merely Recruits again, the time before Genesis had begun to change. He was able to imagine that this sort of thing happened every day... Just like it had used to. Despite himself, Angeal found that he was smiling...


	5. Blindfolds

**Warning: Talk of rape. But nothing other than talk. Oh yes... And there's blindfolds, too D **

* * *

Genesis had long given up struggling, annoyed at the fact that Angeal was much stronger than him physically. However, if they were sparring with swords... Genesis stood a much better chance of winning. Although Genesis gave up attempting to convince Angeal to put him back on his feet, he couldn't help the biting remarks that kept slipping off his tongue.

Soon Angeal stopped walking and shifted Genesis so he was no longer slung over the shoulder. However... The redhead was not happy about being carried bridal-style... "I'm not a woman Angeal! I have legs! I can walk! Just tell me where we're going and-"

"Hush. If I put you down you'll storm away," of course, Genesis could not deny that particular fact. "that's why I'm carrying you." Angeal smirked mischievously, the light man in his arms groaning, closing his eyes in exasperation.

"That's not all... Is it?"

"Nope..." The black-haired First Class pulled out a strip of fabric from his back pocket. "Do you know what this is, dear Genesis?"

"I don't think I want to know... 'Dear Angeal.' " The redhead scowled, crossing both his legs and his arms in a hilariously feminine pout.

"This... Is a blind-fold." Angeal paused, grin widening when he saw Genesis's breath hitch. "I can't take you where I'm going unless you're wearing this..."

"This is rape!"

"You wish. Keep guessing," Angeal teased.

"You rapist!"

"If you really want to believe that..."

"No I don't!"

"I can make it happen..."

"NO!"

"You sure...?"

"YES!"

"Your blush says otherwise..."

Genesis groaned. "Just give me the damned blindfold!"

Angeal laughed. The redhead was just too easy... Reverse-psychology always worked.

* * *

"Very nice, Cadet. I'm sure he'll enjoy it," the blonde blushed as his idol, General Sephiroth, patted his hair.

"I... I'm glad I... Did ok..."

Sephiroth smiled, "you did better than ok. It's perfect. Now... you should return to your lessons. I've already kept you far too long."

Cloud Strife beamed and saluted his superior, ecstatic that he had done well. "Th-thank you... Se-... General..." His cheeks turned a pale pink at his near slip-up, the colour darkening when Sephiroth chuckled.

"No, thank you. Run along, he should be here soon."

Cloud nodded before scampering off. General Sephiroth had actually spoken to him... Had actually touched his hair... Had actually spoken to him... Had actually requested something from him... And did he mention actually speaking to him! Excited, Cloud couldn't wait to tell Zack.

A deep voice echoed down the hall, its owner speaking a little louder than need be. Sephiroth sighed and shook his head... That Angeal... Such a drama-queen... He would give his poor victim a heart-attack if he didn't ease up... Sometimes it made Sephiroth wonder just why exactly he was friends with the two in the first place...

* * *

* * *

**And this is where I stop until I know wether or not you guys want me to continue. I've got... So far, 5 other chapters. If someone wants me to, I'll post them up. Just let me know!**

**Xirel**


End file.
